Karenamu
by Uzunaruseka
Summary: fic pertamaku! Ketika Naruto,Sasuke,dan Sakura sedang makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku Sasuke tidak menyentuh ramen nya sedikit oun ketika Sakura dan Naruto bertanya apakah ia ada masalah? ia malah pergi entah kemana. Sakura pun mengejar Sasuke dengan berbohong pada Naruto jika ia harus segera pulang. Apakah yang akan terjadi..?Penasaran? Silahkan baca! Mind to RnR please? SasuSaku.


**Judul: Karenamu...**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Warning:Typo,OOC, dan lain-lain**

* * *

Di malam hari, disebuah kedai ramen atau lebih di kenal dengan kedai ramen Ichiraku terlihat dua sosok laki-laki berambut kuning dan raven dengan sesosok perempuan dengan rambut berwarna soft pink yang duduk diantara kedua sosok laki-laki tadi, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang sedang menikmati ramen Ichiraku atau lebih tepat nya hanya Naruto dan Sakura saja sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap ramen yang belum disentuhnya sedikit pun sedangkan Naruto sudah menghabiskan lima mangkok ramen. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke sejak tadi belum menyentuh ramen nya sedikit pun, bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura namun tak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke akhirnya dia memanggil Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke-kun" dan kali ini panggilan Sakura di respon walau hanya dengan 'Hn' paling tidak sudah di respon.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam tanpa menyentuh ramen mu sedikit pun, kau ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dan lagi-lagi hanya di jawab dengan 'Hn' yang entah apa artinya, iya atau tidak?

Naruto yang penasaran dengan sahabatnya itu pun berhenti melahap ramen nya dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Woy, Teme sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ceritakan saja pada kami masalahmu pada kami siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu, Teme" Kata Naruto kepada Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sakura.

"Bukan urusan kalian" Jawab Sasuke segera bangun dari tempat duduk nya dan meninggalkan uang untuk membayar ramennya yang belum ia sentuh sedikit pun diatas meja.

"Teme kau mau pergi kemana? Ramenmu belum kau makan sedikit pun, buatku saja ya saya kalo gak dimakan." Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dan sukses membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

BLETAK

Naruto pun meringis kesakitan sambil berkata " Aduh…"

" Terserah aku mau kemana saja dan terserah ramenku mau kau apakan!" Jawab Sasuke dan ia pun segera pergi dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Naruto, aku juga harus pulang sekarang" Pamit Sakura pada Naruto, ia pun membayar tagihan nya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan kau juga mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Iya, ini sudah malam aku harus segera pulang. Jaa... Naruto.." Jawab Sakura dan segera berlari keluar kedai Ichiraku meninggalkan Naruto sendirian tanpa memikirkan seperti apa ekspresi Naruto.

Sebetulnya Sakura berbohong pada Naruto bahwa ia harus segera pulang karena sudah malam pada hal sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengejar Sasuke dan bertanya pada pria tersebut apa masalah yang sedang ia alami. Sakura berlari melompati atap-atap rumah warga desa sambil mencari Sasuke. Setelah mencari Sasuke akhirnya Sakura menemukan Sasuke di sebuah jalan sepi dekat apertemen Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.."Panggil Sakura, Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati ternyata Sakura lah yang memanggil nya.

" Ada apa kau mengikutiku?!" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura dengan penuh selidik dan menatap Sakura tajam, membuat Sakura sedikit merinding ketakutan dibuatnya.

Sakura menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku hanya khawatir pada mu sepertinya kau sedang mempunyai masalah yang cukup rumit!"

"Kau mau tahu apa masalahku Sakura!" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu" Jawab Sakura

"Masalahku adalah kau!" Kata Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Keadaan menjadi semakin hening. Sakura terus berpikir apa salahnya pada Sasuke seingat Sakura dia tidak merbuat apa-apa yang salah. "Kenapa aku Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura menahan air mata nya yang ingin jatuh dari matanya yang sudah sudah berkaca-kaca menahan sedihnya. "Kenapa?" Sasuke malah berbalik bertanya pada Sakura sambil mendengus. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram erat pundak Sakura dan mendorongnya merapat ke tembok rumah yang berada di belakang Sakura, Sakura meringis kesakitan akibat cengkraman Sasuke dibahunya yang terlalu kencang. Tiba- tiba Sakura merasakan cengkraman Sasuke di pundaknya mengendur,Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Karenamu aku jadi begini, karenamu detak jantungku berdetak cepat setiap melihatmu, karenamu aku selalu susah tidur, karenamu aku selalu memikirkanmu, karenamu aku menjadi benci semua laki-laki yang bicara denganmu termasuk si dobe, karenamu aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat asing dalam hidupku." Kata Sasuke yang sedikit berteriak dalam satu tarikan dan membuat Sakura membatu dengan wajah memerah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke, karena penuturan kata-kata Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

"Sebagai bayaran karena telah membuatku seperti ini kau harus menikah denganku"Kata Sasuke melamar Sakura atau bisa disebut perintah itu, namun walaupun begitu toh Sakura tetap akan menerimanya. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya." Jawab Sakura menjawab lamaran atau perintah Sasuke dan tersenyum manis dan tulus.

Cup

Sakura kaget bukan main ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dan akhirnya Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke tersebut, terjadilah french kiss.

"Aishiteru Sakura"

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun"


End file.
